With ever-increasing regularity young children are taught at least two different languages before they reach grammar school, leaching a child a new language requires many skills, not the least of which is patience. A young child's learning can be enhanced through playing and having fun. However, there arc few, if any. “language learning” toys available, especially for languages such as Chinese that are not studied, relatively speaking, by young children in great numbers.